Emerald High Host Club
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Darkness has been left to take her brothers place at Emerald High. Only problem is, the school still thinks he's the one going which forces Darkness to pretend to be him. Not to mention that part of the deal to stay at the school was to be part of a host club for the entire year... (The plot is based off of Ouran High School Host Club)
1. Introduction

Today's the day I start at a new school. It's called Emerald High.

I would be excited, but it's more awkward than anything.

You see, my brother was going to go, but he got a better offer at another school, so he let me take his place at this one. But because the school still thinks my brother is going... I have to pretend to be him... I already have to gel my hair every night and tape my breasts down, and the voice is the hardest part, I fear that it isn't low enough.

And not only that, but part of this deal is that I have to be part of the Host Club there... Yes, I have to be a person to sort of 'court' a woman...

Or multiple woman at once.

Ugh, I'm a straight young girl, how am I going to pull this off for an entire year? AKA 40 weeks...

But, from what I've heard, the boys that are part of the club are very nice and proper, so the 40 weeks might not seem so bad with them around. I don't know any of their names yet but I do know a few things about them... There's the most popular one, he wears a pair of shades on his head 24/7 and is heavily into roses, for giving gifts of course... Then there is this younger one, the girls seem to find him adorable. Then there's the one that works out and can punch through solid rocks, probably for those cheerleader types... Then there's the Smart, Quiet one, very relaxed and fully trained in the art of courting and lady and this ninja kung-fu... Then there are the brothers... They are part of a triplet set and their sister is absent for obvious reasons. They don't look alike but they act in synch and are the 'two for one' deal... No idea what I could possibly be, I see myself as way to plain compared to these guys and they seem to have everything covered...

What role could I possibly fill in when they're all filled is what I'm trying to say...

Curses Shadow! I wouldn't be in this worrying mess and-

Uh oh, it's 5 minutes till 9! I better hurry there or I'll be late!

* * *

><p><strong>I do not see this as any sort of crossover, since the characters are not going into the others dimension or interacting with each other.<strong>

**It is simply just using elements of the others plot.**

**This is here so you don't ask 'Why isn't dis a crossovrrr?'**


	2. Meeting the Club

I am currently running down the footpath that leads to my new school. I look up and see the building in the distance, my eyes twinkle and I pull my face into a smile and I speed up.

WAAAH! The gates are about to close!

I take a dive and then do a forward roll and squeeze myself through the gate, I get to my knees then push myself up and continue running.

Suddenly, someone walks in front of me and I can't hit the breaks! Ahhh!

CRASH!

I fall on my butt and rub it. I also dropped my three books and pile of paper. The guy I bumped into looks down at me and kneels down to my eye level. He's a green hedgehog with red shades on his forehead, and wearing the same uniform as me. "Are you ok?" He asks, with concern. I nod my head. "Yea, I'm fine... Butt is a little sore though." I reply. He chuckles a bit as he collects my blank sheets of paper. He then looks back at me. "Oh yes, what's your name?" He asks.

Before I get a chance to answer, he stares at the red flower pinned to my clothing. He blinks then stares at me with a blank face then goes back to looking all regal. "No need to answer, You must be Shadow Doom, the new boy in the host club." He answers to himself. I just nod. "Well Shadow..." He says, using his free hand to point at the flower he's wearing, it's identical to mine. "I'm part of it too. My name's Scrouge."

* * *

><p><strong>Scrouge<strong>

Bio: The most popular host at the school. He's pretty full of himself at times and is an all-rounder in every subject, getting D to B grade range. Not to mention he's also pretty cheeky and manipulative, so he can get caught doing something but talk his way out of a possible detention... He seems to be a pretty big rival with the two brothers in the host club. Oh yea, people say he also owns a motorbike but have yet to see him ride it.

Likes: Flowers (Specifically Roses), Hair gel, Action movies, The colour Purple.

Dislikes: Strong perfume, Rainy weather, Gardening, Maths.

* * *

><p>He gives me back my papers and pulls me up. "Follow me, I'll help you get your timetable and locker." He says, clinging onto my arm and pulling me as he runs. He's pretty fast, almost as fast as my brother.<p>

He takes me to some sort of counter with a woman there, she seems to be writing on some papers. "Hello!" Scrouge says to the teacher, she gives him a sort of annoyed look then turns her attention to me. "Oh yes, Shadow Doom..." She says. She then ducks under the desk and then comes back up with a few sheets of paper and a lock. "All information is on the papers. No need to rush since todays a sort of... Get ready day..." She says, then looking back down at her papers and continues to write.

I look at the sheet of paper with a number on it. "167..." I say. "I'm guessing this is my locker number..." I observe. Scrouge nods. "That's right next to-" Scrouge then has a pause to look at the clock on the wall. "Ayiii! I gotta go! See you later Shadow!" He spurts out in a hurry, running off.

I then walk into the halls hoping to find some lockers. "150... 149... I'm guessing my locker is somewhere that way." I point in the opposite direction that I'm looking, then proceed to walk that way.

And then, my locker. Number 167.

I open it. It's empty of course.

I take my bag off of my back then start to put all the books neatly into the locker. Once I finished that. I put the bag in the locker too and then put my pile of paper in there too. I kept my locker combo in my pocket and same with my timetable.

I close and lock my locker then jump back in my skin as a purple chameleon is now next to me!

He gives me a good, long look...

"You must be Shadow. Sorry to have startled you. My name is Espio."

* * *

><p><strong>Espio<strong>

Bio: Quiet, in touch with nature, very smart, calm and understanding. Espio is one of the members of the Host Club, as made obvious by his red flower. But there's more too him than being a relaxed, smart guy that's always calm. He's trained in the art of becoming a ninja for many years and is decently fond of tea. He also seems to be a master of being a host since he courts the ladies yet is immune to their charm and hasn't fallen in love with a single one... Yet.

Likes: Silence, Dark places, Books, Anything to do with Ninjas.

Dislikes: Loud noises, Being interrupted, Messes, Pollution.

* * *

><p>I look at his red flower. "Oh, you're one of the guys I'll be in the host club with, right?" I ask, trying to not sound stupid. Espio just nods. "Yes. But we won't have to host today since it isn't a proper school day, thus no regular after school activities..." He explains with his eyes closed and arms folded, looking relaxed and at peace with himself. He then opens up his eyes agin. "I must go now. I have other things to do. Just came to my locker to store something..." He says, slowly turning around the walking away.<p>

Him mentioning hosting... It zapped my mind. I need to know were the place is to find it!

I wander through the halls, looking around and I feel lost. At least I found the toilets... I'll use this as a practise run.

I approach the door that leads to the boys bathrooms and the door smacks me in my face as two hedgehogs come out. I fall to the floor and my face is red and I'll likely have a bruise on it somewhere. My vision is blurry and my ears are ringing. But I can faintly hear. The blue and green hedgehogs that likely slammed the door into my face are looking down upon me.

"What should be do bro?" One asks. "I dunno. The sick bay is closed today and..." The other says.

"And?"

"The rose! He's one of us! Quick, let's take him to the club! You carry feet, I carry head."

My vision still blurry and the ringing going quieter, I feel my head and feet lift off the ground and soon the rest of my body. Then I feel some wind brush against my gelled-up hair. I just close my eyes and enjoy the ride.

Once I open them, I appear to have been layer down on a fancy couch with the hedgehogs looking at me.

"It's Shadow right?" Says the green one. I nod in response, then the other one talks. "Sorry for slamming the door in your face..." He apologises.

"Anyway..." He continues. Then both of them make a smirk and put their hands to their chin with their fingers being in the classic shape of a checkmark.

"We're the Hedgehog brothers!" They exclaim in synch. "I'm Manic." The Green one with messy thin quills as hair on the top of his head, says. "And I'm Sonic!" Says the blue one, having the eye colour of his brothers fur.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic &amp; Manic<strong>

Bio: Born about 6 minutes apart, Sonic is the eldest and Manic is the youngest. They are a part of a set of triplets with their sister (Sonia) also going to the school. You can't seem to part these two brothers and they do at least 70% of their actions in synch with one another. But despite being so close, they have many things different about them, aside from their look. Sonic has super speed while Manic has super stealth, you know... So he can steal from the cookie jar.

Likes (Sonic): Running, Chilli dogs, Playing Guitar, Windy Weather.

Dislikes (Sonic): Water, Going slow, Stalkers, Killer Whales.

Likes (Manic): Stealing, Sugary food (Specifically Cookies), Playing Drums, Blackouts (As in electricity).

Dislikes (Manic): Being late, Bossy people, Bullying, Spicy and Sour food.

* * *

><p>"Well it's nice to meet you. And what kind of brothers are you? Twins?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. "Oh, were part of a set of triplets." Sonic answers. "Yea, our sister Sonia is the middle child." Manic further explains.<p>

"I see..." I simply say in response. I then look around the room and get off of the couch to check out everything. "Woah, this place is really fancy and well decorated." I say in awe, then I turn back to the boys. "Where do you keep the tea and snacks?" I ask. They simply point to a locked door, which is presumably the kitchen.

Once I finish my observation of the place, I take my leave. "See you later Shadow!" Both of the boys say, of course in synch.

I pass by one of the other halls and my attention is drawn to a bulletin board and a table with free school maps on it for anyone new. I pick one of the up and open it. "Ok, so I've been in this half of the school, I should check out this half." I say, circling and pointing at the map with my finger. I fold the paper back up and continue to walk around the halls till I'm at the back of the school.

The 'backyard' of the school seems to be divided into three sections. A place made out of stone and brick with tables for eating, a huge oval, and a garden. Oval took up about half of the space, the other two places took up a quarter.

I walk into the garden. It's full of roses and leafy trees with topiaries and flower bushes.

"WATCH OUT!" I hear a scream before someone smacks into my face. I then open my eyes and a young bee is staring at me. "I'm soooooo sorry Mister! I was in a hurry and-" He pauses for a moment to look at my rose. "Hey! You must be the new guy the others told me about!" He exclaims. "That's right, my name's Shadow." I respond with a small smile on my face. "Cool! My name's Charmy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy<strong>

Bio: Although he acts younger and IS younger than the others, he managed to get himself into high school and became a host because the girls seemed to adore his cuteness. But behind the cute face is a cheeky, annoying rascal that hardly ever listens to reason. He is also very clumsy, adding to his cuteness factor for the girls but puts a strain on the guys because his accidents can cause serious damage. He also has a rage side that no one wants to experience...

Likes: Honey, Flowers, Games, Running errands

Dislikes: Most kinds of sprays, Being treated like a little kid, Veggies, Getting woken up early

* * *

><p>I stare at him for a bit. "Aren't you a bit young?" I question. "Compared to everyone else, yes. Er, how old are you?" He asks, poking his chin with interest. "I'm about 17, why?" I answer, somewhat reluctantly. "Oh, I'm 13! Been here since I was 11. I managed to get in early because my old school burned down!" He explains with a big smile on his face, making him look like he was the one that lit it on fire.<p>

"I see... Well, I'm just gonna explore the rest of this place, see you tomorrow..." I finish of, trying not to make it too awkward as I walk off and through the rest of the garden.

Once I exit the garden, I decide to see if there is anyone on the oval. I run for a bit and get tackled to the ground by a yelling red blur. "Hey! I'm not a punching bag!" I growl at the guy who tackled me. I get up and dust myself off and observe the guy that tackled me... An Echidna?

"You're an Echidna? I thought they went extinct on this planet." I exclaim in shock. "Yep, last Mobian Echidna right here..." He saying, feeling proud. "And sorry about that tackle... Er... Shadow? Right?" He seems to have noticed my Rose. "Oh yes, It's quite alright." I respond. "I can see you aren't wearing your uniform because you were doing some kind of sporting activity." I say, failing to see a blue suit and red flower on him. Just some loose singlet and shorts.

"Yea, ha ha... Oh yes, My name's Knuckles."

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles<strong>

Bio: Being the last Mobian Echidna means he should have a lot on his shoulders, but it doesn't seem to be the case. He is pretty laid back and into sports a lot, participating in tons of them and his best subject is Physical Education because of it. But he isn't the brightest... Usually ignoring things that were just said, being oblivious or saying things at the wrong time and is a C to D student. But girls seem to look past that since he seems to be similar to a jock type that loves girls.

Likes: Grapes, Punching things, Rock climbing, Rap music.

Dislikes: Being tricked, Chick-Flicks, Wacky gravity, Broken objects.

* * *

><p>"Well, nice to meet you Knuckles, I look forward to hosting with you and other activities." I say politely. "It is best if I take my leave now." I kindly say as I turn around and walk off. "See you Shadow!" Knuckles shouts to me, I turn my head around and see him waving goodbye. I give a light smile and then speed up.<p>

Well, that should be all of the school, best go home and call it a day.

That's if I can exit at any time I want... Or maybe I can't? Well, I'll find a way to leave sooner or later...


	3. What happens during school

Now it is the actual first day of school. And I have no idea if this is a blessing or not, but I share one class with at least one fellow host... For example, I share Maths with Scrouge and PE with Knuckles. In other words, it's one host per class.

I got here about 10 minutes early so I wouldn't have to run out of breath just to get here. I'm at my locker right now if you wanted to know.

Six classes, 50 minutes each plus a 30 minute Lunch break, with classes starting at 9 means I get dismissed at 2:30pm, but Host club lasts a maximum of 2 hours depending on who you have and for how long and if you have multiple sessions. I think that's a lot to take in on your first proper school day.

First class is Science in room 205... I don't think I know where that is.

Then I hear the closing of the locker next to me. Of course it's Espio.

"Oh, hello Shadow.." He greets me. "Hello Espio. Is it possible for you to take me to 205?" I ask, tilting my head slightly to the side. Ne nods in response. "Of course, you should know that we have the same science class together... Since we all told you before you left yesterday... It was sorta funny actually." Explains Espio, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Oh yea, I forgot... Haha." I try to laugh my forgetfulness off. He seems to ignore the fact that I was forgetful and starts walking. "Follow me." He commands, and I do just as he says, which is follow him.

After about a minute of walking, we arrive on time and enter the science room.

My eyes sparkle.

There are lab coats, benches with gas taps and regular taps with a drain, cabinets likely full of stuff like minerals and test tubes and other things like that, and there are power plugs near the benches for any electrical equipment... I never had any luxuries like this at my old, cheap-ish middle school that only had sinks and stuff to make this goo... I can't wait to use all these things to make more than goo, and I wonder if I'll get to do chemistry...

"Shadow?" I hear Espio say as he bumps my shoulder. "Oh, sorry about that Espio... It's just that, me and my... Sister could only afford to go to the cheap schools since it's just us two and we only have part-time jobs... So getting these Scolarships were blessings to us..." I explain, somewhat shyly to him. "I see... Well, let's get seated over there..." He points to one of the still empty desks that have two stools. We both walk over to the desk and I plop my books down on the desk.

...

I'll save you all the details of what happened.

The class was underwhelming, to say the least. All it was, was just some sort of introduction to the teacher and to science itself, like... We had to write what science is like in our books for the entire lessons, but I guess this should be expected... It's the first day of classes so they won't jump into all the extremely fun stuff right away...

I walk out of the room and pull out the piece of paper that tells me where I have to go to get to my next class. It's in room 217 so it's somewhere on this floor, and going by increasing numbers are located on the left, I'm guessing it's somewhere to the left of here. So I go left. But not before quickly running to my locker to swap out the books.

I run for about two minutes and come across room 218, so that means room 217 is down the mini hallway room 218 seems to lead off from. I run through the very small hallway that ends with a huge window and room 217 is in fact there.

"Oh, Shadow, there you are." I hear a familiar voice. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to look at them, It's Sonic! Well, of course it's Sonic, he said he had english with me, and my second class on my timetable is English. "You got here earlier than I thought you would, being a newbie here and all..." He chuckles. "Yea, haha... Uh, were's Manic?" I question, looking around but failing to see him. "Oh, he's not in this class..." Sonic explains.

"Why not? Since you're synchronised brothers and all, I just imagine that you'd-" I get cut off. "We thought so too but, we are only like this for two classes... Maybe it's meant to act as some sort of solo training incase only one of us is sick on a school day and we have to do the hosting by ourselves..." Sonic blathers out. I just give him a sincere-looking smile. "Ok then... Well, shall we go into class now?" I ask. "Oh yes, of course." He does a dramatically fancy point at the door. "In we go!" He exclaims with an adventurous tone, as if we were charging right into some sort of battle... For dramatic effect of course.

So one introduction english lesson later with Sonic almost getting a detention because he kept spouting one-liners in response to what the teacher said, now it's time for Maths... And I know for a fact that I'm stuck with Scrouge in it so I know it's probably not gonna be fun since all he does is complain how he hates maths... Or so I've heard.

It's in room 122, so that means it's one floor below. I go speed-walk down the nearest staircase I find (of course I did a book-swap at my locker beforehand) and wind up near the room 125... So it must be close to here... And if increasing numbers go left, that means I need to go right to find 122.

And after walking for not long at all, I find the room and enter it. Everyone here right now seem to be doodling on the whiteboard, with stuff saying 2 + 2 = 5 or 9 + 10 = 21... Ha ha, very funny guys.

"There you are Shads. I was wondering when you were gonna get here..." Scrouge says to me as soon as I walk past him. His feet are up on the desk and he's leaning back on his chair. I look at him concerned since I have heard many stories of kids breaking bones by bending back on their chair...

"THE TEACHER IS COMING!" One of the kids shout, everyone goes into a panic - running trying to find a place to sit.

In the mad rush, one kid bumps into Scrouge, causing him to loose his balance and fall of the chair. I catch him before he slams onto the ground and I lift him back up. "Nice catch there." He compliments me. "And thanks..." He quietly says, sitting back in his seat as the teacher comes in.

And another non-exciting lesson passes. Surprisingly, Scrouge was pretty well behaved, probably because he almost injured himself falling off a chair but, maybe he normally acts like that? No matter, onto the next lesson in- Wait, it's Lunch break. I'm so silly.

I return to my locker to put the books back and grab out my plastic-zip bag containing a sandwich, apple and slice of cheese. Nothing special or fancy, especially compared to what some other kids have.

I close my locker and look to the left to see Charmy right in my face and I jump back a bit. He has a huge smile on his face. "There you are! Come on! The guys told me to come get you so we can sit together!" He explains enthusiastically, grabbing my arm and pulling me along till we're outside in the eating area with all the tables...

I see a few of the guys wave at us and I jog towards them, taking one of the empty seats. "Err, Hi guys..." I start off a conversation awkwardly. "Hey Shadow." Knuckles replies, before taking a huge bite out of his well-done steak, ripping it off like an animal then swallowing almost instantly.

"Well, how is your first proper day so far Shadow?" Espio asks, quietly eating strawberries. "It's perfectly fine guys. Nothing special as of yet but I think I'll enjoy it here!" I honestly reply.

"Don't worry, it's going to get extra special after school..." Manic says, hinting at the host club.

I just put on a grin and start to eat...

Once I finish eating, I go straight to my locker to get out my PE uniform (which is in a small bag) and I run off to the change room (Which is basically the bathroom since it's pretty big and it has benches) to change. Because of my girly parts being taped up, I can't change with the others or... I'll have no idea what will happen! I could get expelled if someone reports it or something!

Once I finish changing, I run the heck out of the changing room before anyone can spot me and I put my uniform neatly in the bag that once contained my PE uniform.

And after wasting some time in the Garden, the bell goes. I quickly run around to find Knuckles... Since I share my PE class with him yet have no idea where the Gym is supposed to be, I didn't even know we had a gym for classes, I thought everything was done on the huge oval, anyway, I end up getting lost and puffed out running around the halls.

"There you are Shadster, the Teacher told me to come get you since you're late... But he's letting this one slide since you didn't see where the gym was yesterday." Knuckles suddenly says from behind me, picking me up by wrapping his arms around mine and dragging me across the floor.

"Now, to get to the Gym, all you do is go out to the eating area, turn left, then enter through the small door, go down the staircase and then you'll wind up in the gym!" He explains while dragging me there.

And because I was puffed out from running around, I didn't do too well in the lesson either... It was just some warm-up games, one was capture the flag... But I managed to stop someone making off with the flag by collapsing on them so... Yay me?

So now that the lesson is over, Knuckles drags me out of the gym and into the ground floor hallway. "I'm sure you can get your uniform and change by yourself. Cya after school!" He says, running off to his own locker. So I trot up to mine and grab the bag containing my uniform, and by the time I get into the change rooms, the last person in there is just leaving, how lucky! I quickly change back into my posh and fancy looking uniform and re-attach the Host Club rose. I run back to my locker, put the bag back in and grab out all my books that are needed for History, which is in room 328... Ugh, I'll have to run up tons of stairs just to make it in time!

I approach the nearest stairs and run up them like the road-runner, and now I have reach the top floor, which is the third floor. I look up to see that the ceiling is completely made of glass... The sky looks so pretty today... No, don't get distracted me! Where is 328?

I see 326, so I approach it and then spot 327, so I approach it then FINALLY enter room 328 and... My goodness, it's worse than the Maths classroom. People are throwing paper everywhere and using the costume bears and hats to sillily re-enact some history play they probably did in the third grade.

"I was wondering when you'd get here Shadow." Manic calls out to me. I turn to face him. "Well, PE IS located on the ground floor and this is located on the top floor..." I try to chuckle it off. "And where is the teacher? They're late..." I say with a worried tone. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon... All history teachers are slow and old so... It takes them a while to get from class to class..." Manic explains as I place my books on a free desk next to him at sit down.

Once the teacher arrived, the class settled down and all we did that lesson was simply do a 'What's your history?' activity... So of course I wrote about my time on the Ark and that I was frozen into a 50-year sleep once it was invaded and most of the class laughed at me, saying to save it for some english narrative... But I did get a look at Manic's... 'Youngest of three triplets born into the Mobius royal family...' It started off, how come he didn't tell me he was a prince? Not that it changes how I'd act around him, I'm just shocked at him going to a fancy school rather than being homeschooled or something...

Now finally, it's the last class of the day, ICT... Working with computers. The room is located in room 008, located on the ground floor, and the class doesn't need any books. So I put the History books in my locker and make my way downstairs.

"Heya Shadow! Isn't it super coooool? We get to use the most current computers on the market this year!" Charmy greets me as I approach the door, which is currently locked. "Well, I'm excited because, well... I've never really gotten to use a computer at all." I reply with a smile. "Then you've been missing out!" He exclaims, then goes into a chatter about something called the internets...

After about 5 minutes of Charmy blabber that seemed like an eternity, the teacher finally comes and lets us in the classroom.

Nothing really exciting happens, all we do is set up our new accounts since it's a new system and all accounts (even ones that existed last year) were wiped... Or something.

So once the bell rings, everybody stampedes out of the classroom and then through the halls to get out. I go to my locker and I stop before I can turn the lock, because I remember that I still need to go to host club...


End file.
